


Better Than Love

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Ruki]  Listening to someone drone on about true love makes Ruki want to smash something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Love

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
 **Title:** Better Than Love  
 **Characters:** Ruki, Renamon  
 **Word Count:** 190|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #449, "Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" William Shakespeare  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Ruki] Listening to someone drone on about true love makes Ruki want to smash something.

* * *

Ruki refused to actually doodle in her notebook. She wanted to. It would be far, far more interesting than listening to the girl at the front of the room going on and on about how wonderfully in love Romeo and Juliet were. Ruki wondered if she’d even actually read the play in the first place, or if she’d just seen selected scenes from it. 

_They’re idiots. A couple of idiots who thought they were in ‘true love’ after five minutes and killed themselves after two days._ She couldn’t imagine how anyone would call _that_ romantic. Not that romance had ever been anything Ruki herself thought about for more than five minutes at a time, if that. 

She caught sight of a shadow outside of the room and a faint hint of a smile touched on her lips. _Renamon._

After class, they could go hunting stray Digimon. Ruki knew she needed to do something to burn off all of her aggression or she’d blow the roof off the house when she got home. She loved fighting. 

Destroying Digimon was the kind of love and death Ruki could really get used to. 

**The End**


End file.
